Time to Come Together (scene)
This is how time to come together goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. that day, The School bell rings, and the students chatting James (EG): That was fun, Ryan. And everyone looks fabulous. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, James. I did well singing Twilight's part of the song with Twilight. (EG) sees Timothy, Bill and Ben coming Contralto: It's Timothy. You seeing this, Toby? Toby (EG): his throat Don't know what he's smilin' for. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll follow him. Time for me to do some spying.Timothy knocks at the Vice Principle's door Ryan F-Freeman:mind Right. What he is plotting this time. Principle Luna comes out Ryan F-Freeman:mind Vice Principle Luna is happy to see Tim. Timothy: Vice Principle Luna. Something terrible has happened. Ryan F-Freeman:Gasps Mind He's plotting to frame Thomas. I should follow them.Timothy and Vice Principle Luna Tim and Vice Principle Luna look at the destroyed gym décor Timothy: Can you believe it? All this. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Thomas doesn't do all of that, Vice Principle Luna. Timothy: And after Charlie made everything super perfect. Why would Thomas the Tank Engine do such a thing? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas is innocent, Tim. He would never do all of that. Vice Principle Luna: Actually, Ryan. He did. So, Tim, what is your proof? Ryan F-Freeman: So. What's your point? shows her photos Ryan F-Freeman: Let me see those photos. looks at them Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no. No, no, no. This is all wrong. These have got Thomas' photos cut out and glued on to these photos. Vice Principle Luna: Sorry, Ryan. But what Timothy says is true. Ryan F-Freeman: You know that's not true, Vice Principle Luna. Vice Principle Luna: You might be right, Ryan. But I think Timothy is right. Plus, I will have to say Thomas did all of this. Thomas is with her Ryan F-Freeman: You see, Vice Principle Luna. Thomas didn't do all of this. Not even me. Thomas: Ryan. Please. But... I don't understand. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Vice Principle Luna: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But I can explain. Vice Principle Luna: You explained long enough, Ryan. Plus, I have to say.. Jenna and Flash Sentry arrives Cody Fairbrother: Not so fast! Flash Sentry: We got proof of Thomas' innocence, Vice Principle Luna. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody! Flash! Jenna! You three came. nods and shows some photos of Thomas cut out Ryan F-Freeman: How did you find those? Jenna: Cody, Flash and I found them in a bin. Cody Fairbrother: Timothy is a liar, Vice Principle Luna. Jenna: Ryan is telling the truth. puts the cut out photos on Timothy's photos and they fit Thomas: They fit! Flash Sentry: You see? Bill and Ben did cut those out so Timothy can frame Thomas. smiles and winks at Timothy Vice Principle Luna: Well. Looks like Ryan is telling the truth. Cody Fairbrother: He sure is, Vice Principle Luna. Vice Principle Luna: Guess this means Thomas is innocent. Timothy: And I would have gotten away with it, if it haven't been for you meddling kids and that smart cyborg! chuckles and holds a sign that says "I told you so!" huffs and storms off Cody Fairbrother: What's got into him, Ryan? shrugs. Outside, Timothy bumps into Mike's evil personality, Mal Timothy: Ow! Who are you? Mal: I'm Mal. You must be Timothy, a former student of Optimus Prime. nods Mal: What's the matter? Timothy: I'm angry because of Optimus' true chosen one called Ryan F-Freeman! looks at Ryan Mal: He's the one trying to foil your plans? nods then Mal had a vision Mal: What in the world!? the vision he saw Timothy going to the portal to Cybertron with Dark Ryan in hot pursuit Mal: Hmm. This could work. arrives when Optimus looks shocked at Timothy and Dark Ryan Optimus Prime: Timothy! Why you got the Matrix and what happened to Thomas? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: He killed Thomas, Prime! gasps Timothy: That's right, Ryan. I'm going to finish what Sunset Shimmer can not. With Bertram and my army, I shall rule Cybertron. Bertram will put the Dark Spark in Primus, your planet's core.Megatron's voice And we both know that the AllSpark cannot thrive in a poisoned well.to kill Optimus Dark Ryan uses his magic to block Timothy's attack saving Optimus Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Not if I have something to say about it! You killed my Train-Prime friend! Now I'll have to stop you!the Matrix and pulls it off his chest Boyfriend killer! Timothy: Give it back!the Matrix from Dark Ryan and puts it back on his chest Ryan bonks Mal on the head and the vision ends Mal: OUCH! Evil Ryan: Sorry about that, Mal. Timothy What's the mater, Tim? Timothy: It's Ryan's fault! He's interfering with my plan! Mal: Ryan? turns Mal's head so he can see Ryan Mal: Oh. Him. Timothy: He and Thomas are running for princes of the Fall Formal. Mal: Well, I know how to fix that. Bertram T. Monkey: How? You possessing Ryan's body and rule Equestria? Mal: Yes. And something even better. Bertram T. Monkey: I don't think I might use the Dark Spark. Next thing you know is Timothy singing Unleash The Magic. turns to Bertram and the song Unleash the Magic starts playing Bertram T. Monkey: You realize that I've always been an outcast~ Timothy: Is not everyone in school who likes to think~ To find a friend just like you~ I've had one or maybe two~ Bertram T. Monkey: But the good ones disappear before you blink~ fingers click Mal and the Cyberlings: Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Timothy: Now you understand I have my reservations~ Oogie Boogie:in Whoa-ho~ Evil Ryan: It's hard to have a desire as great like yours~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh-oh-oh-oh~ SMG3: But if we let Ryan and Thomas win~ Well, I think you made it plain~ Timothy: What will happen if we have the losing scores?~ Vice Principle Luna's office Thomas: Thanks, Ryan. I knew you're helping me fit in. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. What's that singing? goes to see Timothy and his friends singing outside Ryan F-Freeman: Tim? looks at Ryan and walks towards him Ryan F-Freeman: Where's Sunset? Ten Cents: Oi! Timothy: Who said that? Ten Cents: I did. Ryan F-Freeman: Ten Cents. You came.Timothy You know, Tim, that Thomas is not Optimus' chosen one. I am. Or we could both be Optimus' chosen ones. glares at Zorran and starts singing to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Ten Cents. Go find Sunset Shimmer. Cents runs to find Sunset wonders while Timothy sings and circles around Ryan O.J.: What's going on? Top Hat: Run, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset Shimmer! Twilight Sparkle! Help me! Twilight Sparkle: Stop it, Timothy! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! on him Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Twilight and Sunset. You two are my friends. hugs Twilight and goes to Thomas Timothy: I'll get you for this, Ryan! If it's the last thing I do! punches him Timothy: Ouch. Sunset Shimmer: Now I know what you've been up to Timothy. You've been trying to turn me evil again. You've been trying to separate me from Twilight and my friends. Timothy: IT'S RYAN'S FAULT! He's messing up my plans!! Sunset Shimmer: Well, I'm gonna ensure that you don't mess with him again! And if you do, you'll have to deal with the likes of OpThomas Prime! Timothy: You send that video so Ryan's and Thomas' friends watched instead of mine! smiles Evil Ryan: And in case you haven't figured out, Tim, Thomas is not repeat NOT the chosen one. Timothy: I'll get you, Evil Ryan. And that Anna clone too! Ryan and Evil Anna follows Ryan and Twilight Timothy: Yeah! Go to Ryan the Chosen one! TRAITORS!!! let Cody punch Timothy in the face Timothy: Ouch! Cody Fairbrother: My friend did tell me what you been up to, Tim. I'll make sure that you won't get away with it. looks at Cody as he and Sunset walk away and disappear around a corner Timothy: Who is that guy? Meanwhile Ryan F-Freeman: He is angry about me, Twilight. At least my brother Cody would say "Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier.". nods then Ryan looks to see Cody wearing Sunset Glare's outfit with his cutie mark Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? nods and Sunset smiles Ryan F-Freeman: You did the right thing and prove Thomas' innocence, Cody. You do got a reputation here like Sunset. nods Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. What chances that Princess Celesita find someone as bright as me, you, Twilight and Sunset to take under her wing after my friend decided to leave Equestria? But, Timothy is the best Optimus can do. Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Twilight Sparkle: Well done for saving the chance of Thomas and Ryan winning the Fall Formal, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Thanks, Twilight. How do I look in this outfit? Twilight Sparkle: You look like... Sunset Glare. Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. Thanks for stopping your boyfriend.Sunset You're the best friend Twilight and I can have. Sunset Shimmer: You're welcome, Ryan. At least you refuse to tell Fracture about Twilight's boyfriend. Right? Ryan F-Freeman: Right. blushes I do know.. I... helping Thomas to fit in here. nods and hugs Ryan Thomas: Awww. Is Ryan's face red? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm blushing because Sunset is hugging me. Sunset On the scale of 1 to 10, Sunset, you and Cody are 11. Cody Fairbrother: That's nice, Ryan. Sunset Shimmer: You're a nice guy, Ryan. You think Thomas and you win at the Fall Formal tomorrow night? Ryan F-Freeman: WHAT!? Tomorrow night? Cody Fairbrother: I thought this event has to happen tonight. When it happened you will run unopposed. song No More Mr. Nice Guy starts playing Cody Fairbrother: Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking~ When you're prince, they'll treat you with respect~ I can't wait to watch the villains' hearts breaking~ So much for poetically correct~ Up 'till now, we pull our punches~ I intend to give the kids' lunches~ No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me~ If Tim think that Sunset's dark hearted~ Well, Pinkie Pie~ I haven't even started~ Sunset and Cody: No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree~ Cody Fairbrother: Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them~ We'll be heroes of the kingdom~ As for Flash Fire, well that's tragic~ 'Cause I'm going back to that old black magic~ Bad behavior is so much duller~ Time to show our true colour~ Ryan, Twilight, Sunset and Cody: Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's here with me~ Cody Fairbrother: Yeah! Vengeance is what I believe in~ I don't get mad, I get even~ Tim can't win the Fall Formal 'cause I won't bring 'er~ So we'll reform him at the time who's like..~ Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer~ Cody Fairbrother: Up to some good, I love plottin'~ 'Cause I'm so good when I'm not rotten~ Ryan, Twilight, Sunset and Cody: No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see)~ Cody Fairbrother: Timothy's that nasty, naughty, very spiteful~ Wicked, wayward, way delightful~ Bad guy he was born to be~ Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: One more time! Cody Fairbrother: Lying, loathsame, never tender~ Indiscreet repeat offender~ No more Mr. Nice Guy, but he's me~ Sunset Shimmer: Do, do, do~ Cody Fairbrother: Yeah! Ryan F-Freeman: Bravo! his hands Yeah! Bravo! Way to go, Cody! Cody Fairbrother: Thanks, brother. Sunset and I do get a reputation here at Canterlot High. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer